In an English country garden
by Dirty Kirsty
Summary: Lara encounters an unexpected guest in the grounds of Croft Manor, which leads to an even more unexpected experience. Rated MA - explicit sexual content


As she stepped out onto the back steps of the Manor Lara paused for a moment to take in the warmth of the August sun. She had given up on the research for her upcoming trip to Greece, as the birdsong and dazzling sunlight were creating too great a distraction. Lara walked towards the stables, relishing the feeling of a gentle breeze that caught her sundress; she had always loved the English countryside in the summer time, and the mild heat was just right for outdoor pursuits. She reached the stable and found Isis waiting there, Lara greeted her with some sugar lumps, which Isis licked happily from her owner's hand, before saddling up for her ride.

Once Lara had mounted her, she took Isis out towards the gentle slopes which marked the border of the Croft estate. They reached the slopes after a few minutes, and the thrill of Isis' canter made Lara forget all about Greek pottery. After about half an hour of ambling around the edge of the estate Lara spotted a figure in the distance who didn't look like she belonged on the estate. She approached the figure, who seemed quite unaware of Lara's presence, and dismounted Isis before coming up to greet the woman. As she neared the intruder Lara could see that she was strikingly beautiful: her hair was sitting in shoulder-length red curls, and was as bright as fire; he long legs gave way to a dainty bum, which was very well emphasised by her black shorts.

The mystery woman was facing away from Lara and had what appeared to be a map in her hand, Lara tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face her, clearly shocked by Lara's arrival "Can I help you?" asked Lara, who was taken aback by the woman's dazzling green eyes.

"I was looking for this lake" she replied, pointing to her map, before catching Lara's gaze.

"Well the lake is just over that hill" Lara explained, gesturing to a hill in the near-distance, "But you're on private property, and so is the lake" she added sternly. The woman looked very worried by this, and started a long explanation about the lake being ideal for a photography project and how she had tried to contact the landowner but received no reply. Lara smiled, "I really need to get Winston to sort my mail better, but you're in luck today I'm Lara Croft the owner. May ask your name?"

"Mia Rose" she replied with a shy smile, "Could you perhaps show me to the lake, I'd like to get there before the light starts to fade" Mia added hesitantly.

"of course" replied Lara, "follow me"

The two women headed off in the direction of the lake, and Lara couldn't help but glance at Mia's small yet perfectly round breasts moving under her vest-top, it was clear from her stiff nipples that Mia wasn't wearing a bra and Lara wondered how they looked without the white cotton. They reached the lake sooner than Lara expected, exchanging embarrassed glances throughout the journey. "It's beautiful" Mia exclaimed when they arrived, she paused to take in the beauty of the landscape; there was a small sandy beach on one side of the narrow lake, and the other sides were edged by luscious green grass dotted with exotic, colourful plants.

"I do have an excellent team of groundskeepers" Lara replied, before leading Mia down to a spot of grass between two patches of aromatic red flowers, which Mia had never seen before. Lara lay down on the grass and undid her ponytail as Mia joined her, they caught each other's eyes and Lara felt a spark unlike anything she had felt before. Mia edged closer and gently caressed Lara's shoulder, slowly moving her hand towards Lara's neck; Lara leaned towards her and closed her eyes, letting Mia's hand guide her head into the kiss. Mia's tongue parted Lara's lips, and felt its way into her mouth as Lara returned the gesture; Lara moved her hands to Mia's soft hair, and slowly they slipped down to her breasts, pushing away the fabric of her top and feeling their way to her nipples.

Mia began unbuttoning Lara's dress and moved her lips to Lara's tits, teasing her nipples with her tongue and teeth. Lara moaned in approval and lay on her back, while Mia shifted to straddle her. Mia sat up and removed her top, allowing Lara to see the full beauty of her boobs; before undoing the rest of Lara's dress, revealing only a white thong underneath. She leaned in and resumed toying with Lara's nipples, using one hand to gently massage Lara's clit though her thong; Lara relaxed into the sensation, and gently ran her fingers through Mia's hair again. Mia began moving her head down Lara's body, planting gentle kisses along her torso as she worked her way down to Lara's thong; she used her fingers to move the fabric to one side then gently pressed her lips to Lara's clit. Lara wrapped her fingers through Mia's messy curls as the pleasure built inside her; and moaned in approval as Mia worked her pussy with her tongue. Slowly she slipped a finger deep inside Lara's pussy and started massaging her g-spot, building up speed with both her finger and tongue; Lara started moving her hips, pushing her pussy into Mia's face and Mia responded by adding another finger and working her pussy harder. Mia could tell that Lara was getting close, could feel it building inside her, she wrapped her lips around Lara's clit and began sucking it while still finger-fucking her hard and fast. Lara's gentle moans began giving way to cries of pleasure as her orgasm engulfed her, and she felt the waves of pleasure sweep through her body, blinding her senses to everything but the pleasure.

As the intense pleasure faded, their eyes met, and Mia gave Lara a coy smile then moved up to kiss her – letting Lara taste her own pussy. As they kissed, Lara placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and rolled her into her back; keen to return the favour Lara started massaging Mia's cunt through her shorts while licking and sucking her tits. Mia unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down over her hips, desperate for Lara to feel how wet she had become. Lara took the hint, moved Mia's panties to one side and started rubbing her clit, watching Mia's face light up with pleasure as she did so. She then moved herself down Mia's body, removed her panties and started licking her pussy.

She tasted delicious, sweet and tangy, the warmth filling Lara's mouth fuelled her desire as she flicked her tongue around Mia's clitoris. Mia's hips started gently moving back and forth, and Lara moved her tongue down to the entrance of her pussy, teasing it with darting thrusts before sloppily working its way back to her button. Lara gently pulsed her tongue against Mia's clit as she slipped two fingers into her and began stroking her g-spot – just as Mia had done to her – and felt Mia's juices flowing over her fingers, pouring onto her hand.

The rocking of Mia's hips intensified and her breathing became heavy, Lara started thrusting her fingers deep into Mia's pussy and flicked her tongue rapidly across Mia's clit. It was clear that every thrust was pushing Mia closer to orgasm and Lara continued to build up the speed, intoxicated by the taste and touch of her pussy. She could tell that Mia was on the brink of exploding with pleasure, and moved her thumb up towards Mia's clit, gently rubbing it while still teasing it with her tongue; this clearly did the trick as Mia started to gasp and cry out, her hips writing with pleasure. Lara continued to work her pussy, placing her free hand on Mia's hip to steady them. She buried her face in Mia's pussy, desperate to taste her orgasm and loving every moment of it.


End file.
